The Unaging: Book 1- Born a Disgrace
by MeineKleineKatze
Summary: Im not gonna put the summary, because it'll ruin the whole story. And besides, the title gives most of it away. Remember no flames, and if you like a character then you can put *Hashtag*Team(Name)1L0v3. If you hate a character put; *hashtag*Boo*Name* xP Review if you like it, and be sure to follow the story to! I know, it might be confusing.


**Sorry for Specks Of Snow lovers, I will update asap… Atleast I'll try to.. Well, heres The Unaging.. (That's what Im calling it until I think of a new name. btw, its pronounced; Un-aging.) Btw Owlpelt is the mother, and Swiftkit is Fallenkit's sister****.**

Fallenkit looked at his sister, curiously. "Mom, she hasn't become any bigger than three moons ago..."

He observed, as the little kit coughed. "Why?" He asked. Fallenkit's mother at him in awe. "You really

want to play with her, don't you?" She asked. Fallenkit nodded. "I don't know whats wrong with her..."

Owlpelt replied hoarsely. "She can't even mew…" Fallenkit cried, buring his muzzle into his sister's fur.

"She can't even walk, or do anything!" He added. "I know it's hard Fallenkit. But Swiftkit isn't growing

up…" She mewed calmly. "I can't do anything without her, I mean… What if I become an apprentice

before she does? Then what am I gonna do?" He asked, in a raspy voice.

"Swiftkit… She's not our daughter." A tom's voice stepped in; Skidface. "Dad?" Fallenkit asked, turning

around. "Why would you say that?" He asked. "I want a daughter that is successful in clans. I wanted her

to be ambitious." Skidface told him. "Skidface!" Owlpelt gasped. "She can be successful!" She added

angrily. "Cannot if she is the same tiny shy self like you!" Skidface growled. Owlpelt looked at her paws.

"She can't be a coward either. I hate everycat that is like her." He added. The young queen looked at

Skidface, disgracefully. "You mean… You're disowning her?" She asked. Skidface nodded. "I don't want

to be teased of our kit," He mewed simply. "I can't believe you…" Owlpelt rasped. Fallenkit growled at

Skidface. "So your saying, if I was like Swiftkit, then you'd disown me?" He asked. Skidface nodded. "But

I thought you loved me." Fallenkit mewed in awe. Skidface replied after many moments of thinking. "I

only love ambitious- but not selfish- successful cats. Let alone your mother." Skidface mewed. Owlpelt

growled. "You told me you loved me, when we talked at the lake." The warrior laughed. "You really

thought that I would love a thing like you?" He asked. Owlpelt looked down at her paws. "I only wanted

more kits for the clan." Skidface added. Fallenkit looked up at his father. "Maybe you should try asking

yourself," He mewed. "Ask what?" Skidface mewed. "Ask yourself if you're the one that should be

loved." Fallenkit squeaked lightly in anger. "Because I don't like selfish cats either." Fallenkit added.

Skidface stood silent. "Have you ever even thought about what we wanted?" He asked. "Why should I?"

Skidface asked. Fallenkit did not reply, but only did with a grunt. Suddenly, Swiftkit let out a soft mewl.

Owlpelt looked down at Swiftkit. "See?" She asked. "She will learn." She mewed calmly. "Yes, in

StarClan." Skidface muttered. Owlpelt glared at him. "Just go away, and don't come near us again…" She

ordered. The young warrior shrugged, then walked out. Fallenkit looked at Swiftkit, then Owlpelt. "Is

Skidface really gonna kill her?" He asked. Owlpelt shrugged. "I hope not…" She mewed.

Three moons later.

"Fallenpaw! Fallenpaw! Fallenpaw!" Cheers filled Fallenpaw's ears. Owlpelt was peaking out of the

nursery, with Swiftkit right behind her. The newly made apprentice frowned. He felt really sorry for

Swiftpaw- No, Swiftkit. Her eyes opened just yesterday, and that made Skidface gasp in shock. He

thought Swiftkit would be useless, but maybe so. Maybe Swiftkit could be useless, but just one more

hungry mouth to feed. Skidface glared at Fallenpaw. Owlpelt's head disappeared into the nursery, no

longer peaking out. "Meeting dismissed." Webstar mewed. Fallenpaw raced towards the nursery, gazing

sadly at Swiftkit. "Swiftkit!" He called. The young kit looked at Fallenpaw, as if saying 'yes?'. Fallenpaw

lay next to Swiftkit, who was sitting next to Owlpelt.

"Fallenpaw, I know how you feel." A young kit's voice whispered in his ear. Fallenpaw jolted upwards,

looking at Swiftkit who was fast asleep. He lay down again, only thinking that his mind was playing tricks

on him. "Mom can't hear us." The kit whispered again. Fallenpaw was hot with fear. "Swiftkit?" He

asked. "Fallenpaw, go back to your nest, in the apprentices den…" Owlpelt ordered hoarsely. "Im going

with yo-" Before Swiftkit could finish her sentence, Fallenpaw suddenly awoke, in his nest. Some cat was

prodding him awake, but he ignored and growled for a warning. "Fallenpaw! Wake up!" Fuzzypaw's

voice was croaky, mostly because she was sick. The clan didn't have a medicine cat, because no one

would volunteer to do the job, and they all believed that clanmates shouldn't have to look after

eachother, that they should all heal themselves instead and watch over their selves. After minutes of

nudging and grunting, Fuzzypaw walked away, grumpily. "Fallenpaw. Wake up." A voice whispered in his

ear. He turned around to see a little ghostly figure, the same size as a kit. "Im not real," She whispered

again. "But mom can see you! So can dad! And I!" He exclaimed. "Dad? Who's dad?" She asked.

"Swiftkit… Don't you remember Skidface…?" He asked. "Oh… Im so sorry Fallenpaw. Skidface has died."

Swiftkit mewed hoarsely. "Wake up, Fallenpaw. All is a dream." She mewed.

Fallenpaw breathed heavily with fear as he jolted awake. He was in the nursery, with Swiftkit snoring

beside him. He gave a sigh of relief. Swiftkit awoke, mewling to Fallenpaw. Owlpelt was curled into the

corner of the nursery, sniffling and eyes watering. "Owlpelt..?" Fallenpaw asked. "What is the matter?"

He added/asked. "Skidface is dead." She mewed, surprisingly not-sad.


End file.
